Scream: The Private Caller
by SCRE4M Generations
Summary: Mady Woods thought everything was over when she killed Logan, but over a year later somebody has come back to finish what Logan started. Mady thought she could move on, but somebodys not having it and is willing to kill anybody that may get in the way.
1. Call 1

(Camera shows an apartment building at night, about three stories high and relatively new, it's decorated with Halloween decorations. Then camera goes to a girl, Whitney Price, she's in her early twenty's, blonde hair and blue eyes. The flirtatious type. She's in an apartment alone, laying on the couch watching a movie. Her cellphone rings, she pulls it out of her pocket and as she guessed it was from a private caller.)

**WHITNEY**

(sighs) Hello.

(A sinister voice answers back.)

**MAN**

Hello?

**WHITNEY**

Who is this?

**MAN**

That doesn't matter.

**WHITNEY**

(laughing) Oh it doesn't? Well if your just another person who plays pranks on Halloween, shouldn't I be scared yet.

**MAN**

Well that depends? What's your name?

(Whitney thinks for a little bit, she knows that there are creeps out there.)

**WHITNEY**

(lying) I'm Alison.

**MAN**

Alison. I like that name.

**WHITNEY**

Thanks.

**MAN**

What are you watching?

**WHITNEY**

What makes you think I'm watching something?

**MAN**

I hear it.

**WHITNEY**

Oh, just a scary movie.

**MAN**

A scary movie on Halloween, big shocker there.

**WHITNEY**

(playful) I know right.

**MAN**

So do you have a boyfriend.

**WHITNEY**

I don't even know you and your trying to ask me out. (laughs)

**MAN**

I guess your voice has that kind of charm.

**WHITNEY**

I tell what if you could prove that you were listening to me, I'll think about it.

**MAN**

O.k. shoot.

**WHITNEY**

What am I watching?

**MAN**

A scary movie.

**WHITNEY**

What's the name?

**MAN**

You never said.

**WHITNEY**

O.k. then what's my name?

**MAN**

Whitney.

(Whitney freezes fear suddenly going through her.)

**WHITNEY**

Th…that's not my name.

**MAN**

What are you talking about?

(Whitney gets up and walks to the door and looks through the peephole.)

**WHITNEY**

My name is Alison.

(She doesn't see anything.)

**MAN**

You told me it was Whitney.

**WHITNEY**

No I didn't .

(She locks the door and puts her back to it.)

**WHITNEY**

Listen I gotta go.

**MAN**

Wait, did I pass?

**WHITNEY**

No.

(She hangs up the phone, and walks to every window looking through the blinds. Her phone ring, she looks at it, it says PRIVATE CALLER. She answers it anyway.)

**WHITNEY**

H…hello?

**MAN**

What happened?

**WHITNEY**

Listen, stop calling this number.

**MAN**

(taunting) But, why?

**WHITNEY**

Just stop O.k.!

(She quickly hangs up before he says anything. She starts to walk to her bedroom when her phone rings, she answers it without any hesitation.)

**WHITNEY**

(angry) Listen mother fucker I told you to stop calling me.

**MAN**

(fierce) Yeah and what the hell are you going do about it…Whitney.

(She gets taken back and starts to cry.)

**WHITNEY**

What do you want with me?

**MAN**

I don't want anything from you, at least not yet.

**WHITNEY**

Please, just stop.

**MAN**

(laughs) I haven't even started bitch.

(He hangs up. There's a loud crash from outside her front door, she thinks it's the killer so she runs to her bedroom and tries to open her window. She's having trouble. Then Ghostface pops out from the side. Whitney starts to scream while Ghostface slams his hand through the glass. Whitney falls backand tries to scramble away, but Ghostface climbs in through the window and grabs her buy the ankle and pulls her. She flips to her stomach and crawls on her hands and knees. Ghostface gets on his knees trying to get a better grip, but Whitney turns and elbows him in the face, causing him to fall back. Whitney gets up and runs to the window, she tries to climb out but Ghost face grabs her by the ankle again and pulls with all his might. Whitney falls and slams her head on the window seal, knocking her out.)

**WHITNEY'S POV**

(She starts to open her eyes, her eyesight still a little blurry .She then realizes that she is tied up to a chair by a rope, with duct tape over her mouth. Starting to panic she tries to scream but it's just muffled, she looks around frantically, trying to see where the killer is. It's no use he had already turned off all the lights off.)

**CAMERA POV**

(The door knob starts to turn. Whitney starts screaming as loud as possible. The door opens and **ADAM BUTLER, **her boyfriend, walks in. He's around 23 years old. The "biker type" covered in tattoos. He turns the light switch on and sees Whitney tied up inthe kitchen.)

**ADAM**

Whitney?

( He runs towards her and tries to untie the ropes.)

**ADAM**

What happened to you?

(Whitney then starts to feel safe, but then Ghostface walks in from a different room , and starts walking toward Adam.)

**WHITNEY**

(muffled) Behind you! Behind you!

**ADAM**

What?

(He rips the tape off her mouth)

**WHITNEY**

Behind you!

(It's too late, before Adam can turn around, Ghostface starts stabbing him in the back. Whitney's screaming the whole time, praying that somebody will hear. Ghostface throws Adam's body to the ground, and stands up, slowly walking toward Whitney.)

**WHITNEY**

Please, please do-

(Her sentence gets cut off when Ghostface slashes her neck. Blood starts pouring down her neck. She makes a few more cries before her head drops to the side.)


	2. I May Be Wrong, But

(Scene cuts to a coffee shop, with a few people in there. You see MADY WOODS standing behind the counter. She's now at the age of 20, looks pretty much the same, but you can tell she matured since last time we saw her. She's getting a coffee ready for a woman and hands it to her.)

**MADY**

Here you go.

**WOMAN**

Thank you.

(The woman walks off and MASON EVANS walks behind the counter. He's around 19 or 20, considers himself a "lady's man". He slams down pieces of paper in front of Mady.)

**MASON**

Four girl's number. I say that's better than you ever done.

**MADY**

Let's see I got…

(She reaches into her pocket and pulls out paper, and slams it front of Mason.)

**MADY**

Five guy's number.

**MASON**

Crap, I can't believe you beat me.

**MADY**

Yeah, me either. What time is it?

(Mason looks at the clock behind him.)

**MASON**

It's about to be ten.

**MADY**

Let me just finish cleaning up, then I'll leave.

**MASON**

No. Go, I'll clean up.

**MADY**

You sure?

**MASON**

The winner has to get something, but don't get used to it.

**MADY**

Yeah o.k. I'll see you tomorrow.

**MASON**

Uh-huh

(Mady leaves the coffee shop and gets in her car. Before she starts it she sees a dark shadow from the corner of her eye. She quickly turns to look, but sees nothing. She shakes her head and starts to drive away. Screen goes black and opens up to Mady's car driving into a parking lot. It's the same apartment building as before. But this time the parking lot is filled with police, a ambulance car and multiple news reporters.)

**MADY**

(to self) What the hell.

(She pulls in to a parking place, and starts walking toward the building, trying to figure out what's happening. Then a man named GAGE WINCHESTER walks up to her, he's in his mid thirties, already graying.)

**GAGE**

(stopping her) Excuse me, your Madeline Woods right?

**MADY**

It's Mady.

**GAGE**

I heard you lived here, but I didn't think I would see you.

**MADY**

Who are you?

**GAGE**

Oh I'm sorry. I'm Investigator Gage Winchester.

**MADY**

So, Mr.**-**

**GAGE**

(cutting her off) Investigator.

**MADY**

Investigator Winchester, how did you know who I was?

**GAGE**

I read up on your case many times before.

**MADY**

Was that part of the job, or is that just you obsessing?

**GAGE**

Those killings last year were the hottest things going on, I bet a lot of people had interest in it.

(Mady has heard enough and decides to change the subject)

**MADY**

What happened here?

**GAGE**

A killing. Whitney Price and Adam Butler, did you know them?

**MADY**

Hardly.

**GAGE**

Can I ask you another question?

**MADY**

What?

**GAGE**

Do you really think Logan did all those killings by herself?

**Mady**

What do you mean?

**GAGE**

I mean why would you be her main target, you even said that you were the nicest one to her.

**MADY**

Logan was a psycho bitch, who decided to pick up a fucking knife.

**GAGE**

Or maybe she was just a girl being controlled by someone that wanted YOU dead.

**MADY**

(angry) I don't need to be listening to shit that comes from somebody who wasn't even there.

**GAGE**

I may be wrong, but as of right now I don't think tonight's killing were random.

**MADY**

I gotta go Mr. Winchester.

(She starts to run toward the building.)

**GAGE**

(shouting) It's Investigator.

**MADY**

(off screen) Fuck you!


	3. The Note

(Mady ran up the stairs and by the time she reached the door she had tears running down her face. She checked her purse looking for the keys. She cant find them.)

**MADY**

Shit.

(She looks under the mat and finds the spare. When she gets into the apartment, she waits by the door scanning the area. She then walks to the window and looks down at the parking lot. She sees another police car pull in. A male news reporter catches her eyes. She runs and turns on the T.V and quickly starts to flip the channels until she sees the same reporter.)

**REPORTER**

(_from T.V)_ Good evening, I'm standing in the parking lot of Peak View. Where police were called do to noise. But when the police arrived they discovered something way more serious. They found the bodies of Whitney Price and Adam Butler, both were discovered in the kitchen with cuts and multiple stab wounds. Police have been talking to some of the neighbors, one of them being Madeline Woods, the same Madeline Woods who became famous after she became the target of-

(Mady had heard enough and turned it off. She buried her head between her knees and started to cry, Then she heard knocking on the door. She becomes silent as fear went through her. She slowly stood up and walked to the door and waited.

**GIRL**

_(off screen) _C'mon Mady, it's me.

(Mady recognizes the voice and opens the door to Tiffany Reese, she's about 21 and dressed in a slutty Red Riding Hood costume.)

**TIFFANY**

Finally. I thought I was gonna have to climb through the window.

**MADY**

Where are your keys?

**TIFFANY**

I didn't expect to come home tonight.

(She walks in and holds up an envelope)

**TIFFANY**

I'm guessing this is yours.

(Mady takes the envelope, she looks at it and it has _Madeline_ written on the front.)

**MADY**

Where'd you get it?

**TIFFANY**

I looked under the mat for the keys, but found that instead.

**MADY**

I just looked under the mat and didn't see this.

**TIFFANY**

(shrugs) I don't know.

(Mady opens the envelope and gasps when she sees a picture of Whitney and Adam with their face blocked out with a marker. She flips over the picture and sees the words _Your Fault._

**TIFFANY**

(worried) What is it?

(Mady quickly crumples the paper.)

**MADY**

Nothing.

(She looks up, scared that Tiffany will see her face, but Tiffany's looking out the window.)

**TIFFANY**

God, can you believe whats happening? It's kinda scary.

**MADY**

(whispering) Yeah.

(Tiffany looks at Mady with a concerned look.)

**TIFFANY**

You okay?

**MADY**

Yeah, I'm fine.

**TIFFANY**

Are you sure?

**MADY**

(aggravated) Yeah.

**TIFFANY**

Sorry. I was just asking.

(They just stare at each other for a little bit.)

**TIFFANY**

Well, I'm going to bed.

(Tiffany leaves and Mady just stays where she is.)


	4. New Interest

(Scene goes to the next day. You see Mady's car pull into a parking lot. She gets out and quickly walks into the building. The buildings not very big and theres only one guy in the waiting room, he stares at her as she walks by. She walks up to the front desk, where there's a teenage girl.)

**Mady **

I'm here for Renee Collin's class.

**GIRL**

Your late.

**MADY**

I know, it's just I had a rough night and I kind of woke up late.

(The girl pulls out a clipboard and puts it in front of Mady.)

**GIRL**

Sign in.

**MADY**

Do you have a pen?

(The girl rolls her eyes and hands her a pen. Mady quickly signs her name and walks into a room. When she walks in she sees Renee Collin.)

**RENEE**

Ms. Madeline. You're late.

(There's five people sitting around her. Mady takes one of the empty chairs.

**MADY**

Sorry Ms. Collins, it was a rough night and I woke up late.

**RENEE**

Remember Mady call me by my first name, I want you to feel comfortable with me.

**MADY**

Sorry.

**RENEE**

Now, who wants to start us off?

(The girl next to Mady raises her hand. Her name is Annie Taylor, she's 17 years old and looks she hasn't slept in weeks.)

**RENEE**

Annie, how have you been?

**ANNIE**

I've been doing better.

**RENEE**

Are you still having those nightmares? I know they stopped for a little bit.

**ANNIE**

They did. For a while anyways, but last night it came back.

**RENEE**

Was it the same as the last ones?

**ANNIE**

It started out the same, except this time he killed me too, not just my parents.

**RENEE**

You know Annie, dreams are usually connected to what's happening in our life, did you maybe see something that made you dream of that?

(Annie looks at Mady, but quickly looks away.)

**ANNIE**

No.

(All Mady could do is stare at Annie. Renee looks at her watch.)

**RENEE**

Well guys, it looks like we're out of time. I'll see you next week.

(Everybody gets up.)

**RENEE**

Hopefully on time, Mady.

**MADY**

Definitely.

(Mady is just about to leave, when Annie touches her shoulder.)

**ANNIE**

Mady, can I talk to you?

**MADY**

Yeah, sure.

(They slowly start to walk slowly, but talk at the same time.)

**ANNIE**

I just wanted to say sorry.

**MADY**

For what?

**ANNIE**

About last night. I know it must be hard, especially with the news bringing up your name like that.

**MADY**

Oh, you saw that?

**ANNIE**

Yeah, I got curious so I looked you up and before I knew I was reading over the Sydney Prescott case.

(There were already in the waiting room.)

**MADY**

That's probably why your nightmares came back.

**ANNIE**

I know it's just…

(She isn't able to finish, because a boy walks up to them. It's Annie's brother, Blair Taylor. He's 21 years old and sort of looks like Annie.)

**BLAIR**

You ready Annie?

**ANNIE**

Yeah. Mady this is my brother.

(Blair looks at Mady and holds out his hand and smiles.)

**BLAIR**

Blair.

(Mady holds out her hand.)

**MADY**

Mady.

(He looks back at Annie.)

**BLAIR**

You ready.

**ANNIE**

Yeah. Bye Mady.

(They start to walk away. Blair turns around and smiles.)

**BLAIR**

It was nice meeting Mady.

**MADY**

Yeah, you too.

(Annie and Blair walk out, Mady leaves too, with a smile on her face.


	5. Library Talk

(The next scene shows Mady getting out of the car, she's holding a laptop and walks into a library. When she gets in she finds a table in the corner. She opens the laptop and types in Sydney Prescott. She goes to the first website. She sees pictures of Sydney, Dewey and Gale. She scrolls down and sees pictures of Casey, Tatem, Stu and Billy. Her eyes widen as she scans through the words. The words gutted, slashed and hung stick out to her. Fear starts to go through, then somebody grabs her shoulder. She jumps up and quickly turns around. She sees Sydney Lodge standing behind her. She still bares a scar on her forehead from her crash last year.)

**MADY**

Sydney?

**SYDNEY**

(giggles) Close, but I changed my name.

(She sits in the chair across from Mady.)

**MADY**

(smiles) Again?

**SYDNEY**

Well the first time was because of Sydney Prescott, you know publicity.

**MADY**

Of course.

**SYDNEY**

Speaking of Sydney Prescott, Ive seen you've taken interest.

(Mady quickly closes the laptop.)

**MADY**

So what is it?

**SYDNEY**

What is what?

**MADY**

Your new name.

**SYDNEY**

Oh, Serena.

**MADY**

So, Serena, what brings you to the library?

**SYDNEY**

Newspapers.

**MADY**

I thought you quit news reporting?

**SYDNEY**

I did, but that doesn't mean I have to see what's going on in the world.

**MADY**

Yeah, I guess you're right.

**SYDNEY**

So, how have you been, I haven't seen you in over a year.

**MADY**

I've been pretty good, you know getting by.

**SYDNEY**

How about your mom?

(Mady doesn't answer her.)

**SYDNEY**

I didn't asked, just to be mean.

**MADY**

Yeah I know. She's in rehab and seeing a therapist.

**SYDNEY**

What about your sister?

**MADY**

Umm, Moxy's staying with my aunt until my mom gets better.

**SYDNEY**

That's good. She'll be graduating soon, right?

**MADY**

Yeah next year.

(Mady's phone rings. She pulls is out and sees that its from Mason. She answers it.)

**MADY**

Hello?

**MASON**

(from phone)_ Where the hell are you?_

**MADY**

What?

**MASON**

_You late! The boss keeps getting on my back._

**MADY**

Oh shit I forgot that I'm working, listen I'll be there in a little bit.

**MASON**

_HURRY!_

(Mady closes her phone and stands up with her laptop.)

**MADY**

Sorry, uh Serena, but I gotta go to work.

**SYDNEY**

Listen, Mady if you ever need me just call. I know you have my number.

(Mady doesn't answer her and just walks off.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this was a short chapter, but something will be happening really soon i promise.**


	6. Attitude

(The scene goes back to the therapist building. It's already dark outside and the girl at the front desk is getting her stuff ready.)

**GIRL**

(shouting) Renee, I'm leaving.

**RENEE**

(from other room) Bye, see you tomorrow.

**GIRL**

Sadly.

**RENEE**

(off screen)What?

**GIRL**

Nothing

(She leaves the building and starts walking toward her car when her phone rings, she pulls it out and it says PRIVATE CALLER. She gets in her car and closes the door before she answers it.)

**GIRL**

Hello.

**GHOSTFACE**

(from phone)_ Attitude gets you nowhere._

(Before she could answer him, Ghostface pops up from the backseat and covers her mouth. The girl gives muffled screams before he starts stabbing her in the chest. Her body goes limp. Scene goes back to the building. Renee is in the room by herself with the door closed. She's reading one of her clients file when she hears a noise from other the other room. She stares at the door for a little bit.)

**RENEE**

(shouting) Tamra? Tamra, are you still here?

(She waits for an answer, but instead hears another noise. She stands up.)

**RENEE**

What the hell?

(She walks to the door and opens, she looks down the hall, but doesn't see anything)

**RENEE**

Tamra.

(She walks to the waiting room and there's nobody in there. She walks to the front door and sees Tamras car still in the parking lot. Wondering what's wrong she leaves the building and walks to the car. At the car she sees Tamra leaning on the steering wheel. She knocks on the window.)  
><span><strong>RENEE<strong>

Tamra, what's wrong?

(She opens the car door and touches Tamras shoulder. Her body falls back and Renee sees Tamras face. She gets a look of horror on her face and screams. She starts to run back to the building. As she's getting in through the front somebody hits her across the head with a baseball bat. She falls to the floor barely conscience.)

_**RENNEES' POV**_

(She looks up and sees a blurry figure, she makes out a white mask and sees the figure raise something.)

_**CAMERAS' POV**_

(Ghostface raises up the bat and starts beating Renee in the head with it. Renee makes a few noises, but is dead after the first three hits. He hits her a few more times just to make sure. Scene then goes to the coffee place. Mady is handing a coffee cup to some guy and the phone rings. She picks it up.)

**MADY**

Hello.

**TIFFANY**

(from phone) _Mady, I'm going to be a few minutes late._

**MADY**

You're already late.

**TIFFANY**

_I know, I was doing something and I lost track of time._

**MADY**

Just hurry up.

**TIFFANY**

_Yeah I'm just about to leave._

**MADY**

Uh-huh just be careful.

**TIFFANY**

_Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me._

**MADY**

Wait Tiff…

(It's too late, Tiffany has already hung up. Mady just stares at the phone. Then somebody grabs her by the shoulder, she jumps and quickly turns around. It's Mason with a smile on his face.

**MASON**

Whoa, what has you all jumpy?

**MADY**

Nothing.

**MASON**

So, who was on the phone?

**MADY**

Tiffany, she's going to be late.

**MASON**

Of course. Am I the only responsible person who works here?

**MADY**

No, you're just the biggest kiss ass.

**MASON**

Oh you're funny. Well if your done making jokes, will you please give this to that guy walking in.

(He hands her a cup, she looks at the front door and sees Gage Winchester walking in.)

**MADY**

Of fucking course. That guy?

**MASON**

Yep.

**MADY**

How do you know what he wants.

**MASON**

Because every time he comes, he gets the same thing.

**MADY**

You mean he's been here before?

**MASON**

(scoffs) At least twice a week.

**MADY**

Weird. I've never noticed him.

(She watches as Gage sits down. She walks over to the table and sets the cup down. Gage looks up and smiles.)

**GAGE**

Madeline.

**MADY**

It's Mady.

**GAGE**

I didn't know you worked here.

**MADY**

Don't pull that shit with me, I've already been told that you're a regular.

**GAGE**

You know Mady, attitude isn't going to get you anywhere.

**MADY**

Thanks for the tip. I hope you're not here to spy on me.

**GAGE**

Actually no, I'm meeting somebody here. We're going to talk about what happened with Whitney Price and Adam Butler.

**MADY**

Oh really?

**GAGE**

Actually she's here right now.

(Mady turns and sees Sydney/Serena walking towards them.)

**SYDNEY**

Mady? I didn't expect you to be here.

**MADY**

You know him?

**GAGE**

Actually Sydney has told me a lot about your case last year. And a little bit about your dad.

**MADY**

(to Sydney) Is he serious? I get the killings last year, but my dad?

**SYDNEY**

He could've been a big reason why the killings took place.

**MADY**

(practically yelling) That's fucking bullshit. My fathers' death had nothing to do with it. The killings happened because Logan went crazy. You know what Sydney, I thought you really change, but you're the same bitch you used to be.

(Mady doesn't wait for a reply, she runs for the front door. As she's running out she bumps into Tiffany.)

**TIFFANY**

Whoa, what happened?

(Mady starts crying.)

**MADY**

Sydney.

**TIFFANY**

Lodge?

(Mady just nods her head.)

**TIFFANY**

Listen take my car home and I'll take yours. (She hands Mady her keys.) Just so you won't have to go back in to get your stuff. We can about it tomorrow.


End file.
